


Let's Dance

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: A bit of fun with words (may have gotten carried away...)Written for a 2015 Tea & Swiss Roll Challenge - prompt was 'Dance'.





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fun with words (may have gotten carried away...)  
> Written for a 2015 Tea & Swiss Roll Challenge - prompt was 'Dance'.

Doyle hustled towards the sound of the gunshots and yelled for his partner. No answer. He’d known this would go wrong. Letting MI5 choreograph the mission to capture McAvoy had been a mistake from the beginning. And he’d told Cowley so. Loudly and in small words. Which was how he’d ended up on his own, outside playing unauthorised backup instead of being on the inside with Bodie.

Cowley’s words still echoed in his head. _“Sit down, Doyle. You think you can just come waltzing in here and tell me how to run CI5?”_ And his own response, less than tactful, _“Since when do CI5 and the great George Cowley dance to MI5’s tune, eh?”_

And so here he was. Where he wasn't actually supposed to be - outside the block where Bodie was working undercover - listening to gunshots. As he shimmied up the drain pipe to get to the second storey window where Bodie was meeting his contact, he reflected that he was lucky not to be shuffling paper in records for the rest of his natural.

And Bodie. There’d been no sympathy there as he’d explained why he wouldn’t be accompanying his partner on this operation. 

_“Tsk, tsk, Raymond. If you will be insubordinate...”  
“So it’s my fault, is it? Thanks a lot, partner.”  
“Takes two to tango, old son.” _ Bodie had bumped his shoulder as he’d walked away.

Another round of gunfire and Doyle was moving up quickly towards the window. The glass shattered as a body came through, did a neat pirouette and landed face down on the pavement below. “Bodie!” Doyle scrambled through the now open window, his guts twisting in anticipation of what he might find.

“’bout time you got here.” Bodie stood across the room from him, re-holstering his gun.

“Sorry to keep sir waiting.” Doyle bowed and pulled an imaginary forelock. He waved at the broken window. “Who was that, then?”

“The last of McAvoy’s troupe.”

“And the rest of them?”

“Cowley should have them by now. Murphy boogied them off to HQ.”

“So we’re done here?”

Bodie looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What _are_ you doing here, Doyle. Thought Cowley had you on the other side of town on a stake-out?”

Doyle looked down at his trainers. “Yeah, well --”

“Thought you’d learned your lesson. Still disobeying the old man, then?” Bodie pulled him into a loose hug. Their eyes met. “Thank you.”

Doyle nodded sharply and stepped back. “Let’s get out of here.”

Bodie swung an arm around Doyle's shoulder. “Fancy a night on the tiles?”


End file.
